


Wishes and Wants, Actions and Reactions

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Surprises, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Steve's been turned into an infant. Shit like this has happened before, though he isn't sure they've ever been saddled with a literal infant before. But still, spells and magic. That's— Tony may hate every last second of the next few hours, but he can handle that. It's just after the time for Steve usually leaves for his run anyway, so if the spellcaster had timed everything just right—Except there's a bassinet in the middle of the living room. A bassinet in very familiar, very telling shades of gold and blue.Oh. Ohshit.Tony is so not ready for this.In a world where babies are born from wishes, Steve and Tony find themselves unexpectedly gifted with a child of their own.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Wishes and Wants, Actions and Reactions

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> Title from a Israelmore Ayivor quote. Written for Evanna_Adams' prompt:
> 
> _Sudden parents._
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

The distraught wailing is the thing that startles Tony out of a dead sleep at six AM. He stumbles out of the bedroom in nothing but his boxers, his body ready to go before his mind is.

"Steve?"

The wailing gets worse, and Tony's mind starts working overtime, trying to parse what's happened. Okay. Crying. The closer he listens, the more it sounds like an infant. So, okay. Okay. More than likely, Steve's been turned into an infant. Shit like this has happened before, though he isn't sure they've ever been saddled with a literal infant before. But still, spells and magic. That's— Tony may hate every last second of the next few hours, but he can handle that. It's just after the time for Steve usually leaves for his run anyway, so if the spellcaster had timed everything just right—

Except there's a bassinet in the middle of the living room. A bassinet in very familiar, very telling shades of gold and blue.

Oh. Oh _shit_.

Tony is so not ready for this.

* * *

Steve's first sign that something is wrong is the fact that the lights are on in the living room when he gets back from his run at seven-thirty. He frowns. Tony had been down in the workshop until almost three AM after their after-dinner treat. Steve can almost feel Tony inside of him even now, the familiar shift and healing of his body put on pause for the moment thanks to just how vigorous his run had been. He shakes off the memory and heads toward the living room, confusion warring with concern in his chest.

Steve's second sign that something is wrong is the sight of Clint's hologram in the living room, kneeling and talking to a clearly panicking Tony. It's not the first time Steve's regretted leaving his cell phone behind when he runs and he's sure it won't be the last, but he'd had his coms in and if Tony had really needed him, he'd have gotten ahold of him. Whatever this is, whatever is going on, Clint must have some insight Steve doesn't have.

Steve's halfway across the room before he sees exactly what it is that Tony's panicking about.

Because there, nestled in Tony's arms, is an infant swaddled in a gold and blue blanket, fast asleep.

"Oh, shit."

Tony's head snaps up. He looks desperate, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. "Steve."

Steve's on the couch next to him in an instant. He wants nothing more than to take Tony into his arms and cling to him until they both feel a little less overwhelmed about all this. But the baby — dear God, _their baby_ — is asleep, possibly for the first time since Tony woke up, and he doesn't want to risk that careful balance.

"I'm sorry."

Steve looks up at Tony. "Sorry?"

"I know— I know we were talking about this, and I know we're— we're not ready, but I— Steve, I'm so—"

Steve cuts Tony off with a kiss, maneuvering around their baby to keep from waking her. Him? No matter, that's something he can worry about later. "Don't, Tony."

Tony blinks up at him. "Steve—"

"Don't be sorry on my account. If you don't want this," and oh, God, does that thought hurt, but Steve has to forge on ahead, "then we can talk about apologies then. But Tony. Never, ever doubt that I want this. That I want you." Steve reaches out to cup Tony's cheek, thumb swiping at the beginnings of tears in his eyes. "Never doubt."

Tony stays silent for long enough that Steve thinks he might actually not want this. That months of talking, of planning, of wondering won't be enough. Steve knows it won't matter for their child. He has enough that he can take care of them even without Tony, if need be, for all that it will hurt like hell to have a child that looks like Tony and not have Tony. But he'll do it. He already loves their child. There's nothing he wouldn't do for them.

Steve swallows, looking down at their child because he can't meet Tony's eyes to say what he needs to say now. "But if you don't want this—"

Tony cuts off Steve's words with a kiss. Steve leans into the kiss automatically, instinct making it easier than anything else in the world. "I do."

Steve closes his eyes, the words a beautiful, perfect reminder of their vows six years ago. "Tony—"

"I do, Steve. I want this."

Steve exhales in a rush. "Okay. Good. Because I was about to start panicking about doing this on my own."

Tony bites his lip, stifling a laugh. "No, Steve. I'm in this with you, no matter what."

Steve reaches up to tip Tony's head to him, fingers on his chin. He kisses the corner of Tony's mouth, easy as anything. "No matter what."

"Alrighty then," Clint says, shattering their moment. Steve startles, then glances down at their child, hoping he hadn't woken them. "That was adorable and all, oh fearless leaders, but if you're done, I have my own kids to get back to."

Tony laughs, relief making the sound a bit more hysterical than normal. "And you're sure I've ordered everything we need?"

Clint's face softens. "Tony, you've done more than enough. Your daughter is a very lucky girl."

Daughter, Steve thinks to himself. He has a daughter.

Steve looks down at her, at the faint smattering of hair on the top of her head, at the scrunch of her nose as she turns her head, at the eyes he hasn't yet gotten to admire. She's beautiful.

She's _theirs_.

Steve's distantly aware of Tony saying their goodbyes to Clint. When the blue haze in the room has snapped away to nothing, Steve forces himself to look up at Tony. "What's her name?"

Tony bites his lip, looking apologetic.

"Tony," Steve says sternly.

"Maria," he says in a rush. "Maria Ana Rogers-Stark."

Steve frowns. "Rogers-Stark?"

Tony nods, a tiny quirk to his lips. "Told you I was right about hyphenating that way."

Steve looks down at their daughter, (Jesus, _he has a daughter_ ) his chest filled with all the love he never knew he could hold for anyone but Tony. "Huh."

Tony smiles, leaning over to kiss Steve's cheek. "You want to hold her?"

Steve blinks, unable to look up from Maria's sleeping features. "Yeah?" There's reverence in his voice that even he can't pretend away. God. He has a daughter.

Tony chuckles. "Yeah."

Steve licks his lips, looking up at his husband. "I won't... I won't break her?"

Tony's face softens. "No, Steve. You won't break her."

Steve swallows and nods, looking back down at Maria. It's been years since he's held a baby, maybe not since before he went into the ice. But he knows enough to know that he's got to be careful with his strength around her.

Tony settles her into Steve's arms, and Steve's body instinctively shifts to hold her with all the care she deserves. The instant she's settled against him, He rests back against the couch, unable to take his eyes off of her. Tony kisses Steve's temple, and Steve leans into it, all his attention on the tiny bundle in his arms. "I'll be right back," Tony whispers.

Steve nods idly, unable to look away from Maria. Time blurs easily against his mind, his heart beating a drum against his chest. She's so beautiful.

Tony comes back with a mug in his hands, leaving the air between them smelling strongly of coffee. He lounges on the couch, and Steve can feel Tony's eyes on him. He doesn't look up from Maria.

Steve isn't sure how long they sit there together, only that when he finally looks up at Tony, his husband is staring at him with serious eyes. "We need to talk."

Steve swallows, concern appearing anew in his chest. "About?"

Tony stares at him, eyes searching Steve's. "I'm going to retire the suit."

Steve blinks, trying to overcome the whiplash from the turn this conversation has taken. "What?"

"She's in enough danger from me being as rich as I am. I won't put her in any more danger by being a superhero. I won't paint that target on her back."

"Tony," Steve says sharply, "you love that suit."

Tony's mouth quirks up at the corner, self-deprecating in its ease. "I do," he concedes. "And you've always understood that better than anyone. But Steve, I think... no, I _know_ I love her more than I could ever love my suits."

Steve stares at him. "Or," he says, careful of worrying Tony, "I could retire. Stay with her. Keep her safe."

"Steve—"

"No, Tony, hear me out. We both know you're the one with all the money here. You're the one that has the power to make her comfortable. If you do that, then maybe... maybe I can keep her safe."

Tony blinks. "Steve—"

"I'm not saying you can't protect her," Steve quickly backtracks, "I'm just saying... I'm saying that even if you retire the suit you're going to have to travel for SI. We'd need to find someone to take care of her when you're gone, when neither of us can be here. But if I retire... If I retire, I can stay with her all the time."

Tony's eyes dart between both of Steve's. He chuckles, turning away and shaking his head. "Well. Aren't we a pair. Both leaping at the chance to be with her forever." He sighs, looking out the windows lining the room. "Well, I guess we have time before we decide."

Steve hums, leaning over and kissing the corner of Tony's mouth. "We have all the time in the world."


End file.
